The Son of Death
by xXVampireBitchXx
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry meets a strange woman and learns the real reason that he survived that night 16 years ago. He gets told the truth about who he is and which side is the bad and which is really the good. Harry also find out he has a soul mate. Full Sum. Inside.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Son of the God of Death.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters. If I did there would be a lot Of Lovely Slash-goodness!

Summary: Harry meets a strange woman and learns the real reason that he survived that night 16 years ago. He gets told the truth about who he is and which side is the bad and which is really the good. Harry also find out he has a soul mate. This is AU-ish! Change to Horcruxes. Slight DH spoiler…I think.

Warnings: M/M (male x male) relationship. LV/HP, FW/DM/GW and others. Light bashing. Bad Dumbles! Good Tom!

A/N: IMPORTANT READ THIS! Hey Guys, This is Leyra (Kio). I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while. I am writing them and thinking about editing some. However the stick with all my stories is at my friend's house so they can get all the music back on their phone. Now this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be easy on me. It will also be my first attempt at a FW/DM/GW! Thank you to those who have taken time to read this note.

::** Parseltounge:**

"Blah!" – Talking

'_Blah!_' - Thinking

/Dreams/

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

Chapter One: The Story

The Corridor was dark and cold. He struggles against the tight grips of the two burly men in blood red robes. He glared at everything that passed his vision, especially the enchanted snakes that slithered along the walls. Also if looked at closely you could see the black eyes of the snakes and the venom dripping from their hissing mouths.

However the boy himself was a sight to see. He was only a boy of 17 summers. He was short for his age, standing at a height of only 5'7 with a slim almost feminine curve to his hips. He had short raven hair and the most striking green eyes. They reminded many people of the colour of the killing curse. He was skinny too, too skinny. However all of that was over looked because of the red scar on his forehead. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

He was Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was pulled to a stop outside a large set of oak wood doors. On the doors was a picture of the Grim-Reaper and underneath in gold calligraphy writing was; 'We of the Egorov Family have been blessed by the Great God of Death. He didn't know what to think about what that meant. He felt a weird sense of recognition to the name Egorov.

The man holding his right arm knocked on the large doors. From inside a loud, strong feminine voice came from inside, "Enter." The man opened the door and the other dragged harry into the room. The room was a deep crimson red with black furniture and accessories. Although the thing that stood out the most was the deep red and black throne behind the black oak desk. A woman sat in the throne watching Harry quietly.

Harry shivered. The room was cold and it wasn't from the large open windows. He could practically taste the magic laced in the coldness. He looked too the figure sitting on the throne. Her hair was in all directions however it looked elegant all the same. Her hair was a deep black that shone the colour of blood when hit by the rays of the moonlight. Her eyes were a striking grey that Harry had never seen before, not even on a Malfoy. She had high cheekbones a perfect nose and lush pink lips.

Harry looked at the rest of her and instantly noticed the enormous set of breasts. Harry wondered if she had used a potion or a spell to make them that big, it didn't matter to him he was gay anyway. His eyes went over the rest of her form taking in the slim structure and curves in all the right places. His gaze fallowed over her long elegant legs which showed that she was pretty tall. Harry took in the lazy posture of the girl. She had her legs dangling over the armrest and her body twisted so that she was partially was leaning against the back of the throne.

"Harry Potter ma'am," one of the 'escorts' stated breaking Harry out of his evaluation on the woman. Harry noticed both men bow to the woman at the waist like the Japanese do and then leave the room at the wave of her hand. He looked at the woman but not directly into her eyes.

"Hello Mr Potter, please have a seat." She waved her hand at one of the two seats at the other side of the desk. She took out a packet of muggle cigarettes, lighting one and taking a long drag.

Harry moved to the chair taking a seat sitting up straight watching the woman wearily.

The woman chuckled slightly, "Well Mr Potter my name is Lady Leyra Egorov. I had my people bring you here for a very special reason and everything that happens in this room stays in this room. Also everything that will be said is true." She took another drag of the cancer stick smirking, "And my breasts are real, no potion or spell was used in the creation of this body."

Harry's head was spinning as his eyes widened in confusion and slight fear. _'How did she know what I was thinking? Did she use occlumency? But I didn't look in her eyes! What truth? Who is this woman?' _He couldn't stop the questions from filling his head.

Leyra groaned loudly at the onslaught of questions, "Mr Potter please calm down and stop asking so many questions!" Leyra shouted clutching her head tightly with her right hand.

Harry paled looking around the room for a quick escape but there was none so he looked back at his captor. "How do you know what I am thinking? I would know if you were using occlumency," Harry demanded quietly. He already had the Dark Lord in his head giving him nightmares; he didn't need some potentially dangerous woman in his head either.

Leyra looked at Harry sadly which shocked the latter. She put out the cancer stick and snuggled further into the throne looking at Harry closely knowing what was coming was going to be a big shock to him and that he probably won't believe it. "Harry," she called softly watching the other look at her, "I am going to tell you a story which is relevant to what we need to discuss ok?"

Harry just nodded confused and watched as a grin slowly broke across the Ladies face.

"Before the Earth was created, many billions of years ago The Devil and his brother Death were having an argument. The argument was about one of Deaths many children. The child, unlike all her brothers and sisters, was special. She was more powerful than all the great beings combined as she had something that no one had in Heaven nor Hell had. She had magic. No one then knew what magic was so she became an outcast amongst her pears."

"The Devil wanted the child killed but Death, even though he disowned her, wouldn't allow one of his own to be murdered. Death purposed that they banished her from hell, however The Devil was quick to counter saying she had nowhere to go seen as Heaven wouldn't have her either. She was too evil. The girl had overheard the argument and stepped in on her own behalf. She said that she could go to a planet and call it her own. Both Death and The Devil agreed to this and gave her three days too chose a planet."

"When the three days were up a meeting was held and the girl told her father and uncle her choice. She said that she didn't just want any old planet; she wanted a planet of her own. She told them that she would make her own planet. The Devil was angry at the thought as it took billions of years to create a planet but the girl said if they let her do this then they would never hear of her again, like she never existed. Death and The Devil agreed."

"However the girl didn't just stop there, she told them both that they were banished from ever stepping foot on her planet. She even said god wasn't allowed to interfere. The brothers agreed to stay away. So a few billion years later she had created her planet and called it Earth. She said goodbye to her old life and started her new one."

"Eventually the young demon got bored of the empty plains of earth so, she thought that she would play god and create sufficient requirements to sustain life. Once ready she started evolution watching happily over billions of years as her planet grew."

"Next the humans came along. She was she was overjoyed that she had created proper life and had company. She found that some of the humans were like her and had magic so she decided to call them witches and wizards. She taught them how to control the magic properly and came up with the spells to help them focus on one thing and not may at the same time. She taught the muggles about morals and about where she came from and who she was. She also taught them about god and what part he played in the balance. She told them how everyone was the same and that it should stay that way. People started treating her as a god and worshiping her and she made them all see she was just like them, that they were all equals."

"Quickly the humans spread like rabbits and the earth was consumed by them. The humans soon changed the story of how they came to be and she was changed from an equal to a great God. Soon evolution took it to another level and created mystical beings. The girl soon fell in love with a mystical being….a vampire to be exact. They had three children, a daughter and twin boys. The daughter married into another family and the twin boys married and had children of their own."

"Time flew by and the girl watched as her family grew and either marry into another family or make her family bigger."

Leyra paused to spark up another cigarette and looked over at Harry. She smiled brightly as she saw the boy was sitting on the edge of his seat looking at her with wide eyes. Just like a kid when so engrossed in a story. Her smile dropped and her heart lurched out to the boy. She knew everything that his relatives did to him, the beating, starvation, slavery…and…the…rape. She felt bile and anger rising within her but she couldn't have done anything to stop it otherwise….**HE** would get rid of Harry anyway he could. Attempted murder would be her first guess.

Leyra took a deep breath pushing away her thoughts. "Where was I? Ah yes;"

"Once her family reached any age they wanted they could stop the aging process. No matter how old they got they could not die as she was death and so were her family. Then one day her lover was killed and she had to take his soul. She at that moment had decided to bless the vampires with immortality and other mystical being with a slow aging process."

"So time went on and then she felt it, another one of her kind come upon the Earth. She found that it was her father and she felt hate and anger rise within her as he had broken the promise. She watched closely as her father tricked three brothers into believing that they had cheated him."

Harry took in a sharp breath and whispered in awe, "The Deathly Hallows!"

Leyra nodded and continued;

"He gave them each a gift. She fallowed her father as he took two of the three brothers' souls. The last brother he could not find as Death had given him a piece of his cloak, so the brother could hide from Death. She watched the brother hand over the cloak to his son and went with her father willingly. She felt even angrier that her father had come along and taken three of her souls! She decided that she would go to Hell and confront her father and uncle."

"And she did. She went down to Hell and cornered her father and uncle with so much anger that even her features changed and her magic lashed out at them. She told them that if she EVER caught her father or uncle meddling on her planet again that they would pay a dear price for it. They made a new promise that was bonded together by her magic so that it couldn't be broken."

"Life went on as she: taught, healed, and looked after many orphaned children and took them in as her own until a family lost or could have a child came along and adopted a child. Then one day she found four magic beings creating a school. She helped the scholars create their dream by adding a soul to the centre of the school giving her, her own magic to help look after and protect everyone in the school. The founders name houses of the school after themselves and name the school Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"The school became a success and soon more school were popping up all over the world hiring and firing people and looking after the children within their walls. However Hogwarts remained the most special as it had its own soul kept alive by children in the school and the teachers. **(1) **The founders also wrote what they learned of the history from the daughter of death and included her into the history. However the books were changed over the years of being re-written. Things started to turn bad as muggles had forgotten all about magic and mystical beings over hears and started to hunt them. So that's when the wizarding world separated from the muggles."

"Years passed and so did the founders and Hogwarts saw a lot of new headmasters and teachers. Then the war started, yes there had been wars before but the young Godling knew that this was going to be a bad war and last for MANY years to come, and it did."

"Now, only a few years ago, though the girl was known to have found another lover, a wizard. They had a single child together, a son. Their son was taken away from them and the wizard father murdered in cold blood. Their son was blood adopted to a family who were fed lies about the child being an orphan and was part of a big prophesy and needed a strong family to protect him. The man who had taken the girls son and murdered her second husband is thought to this day to be a 'Light' wizard and the family and many other fallowed his every beck and call. The girl was furious and tried to get her child back, however the 'Light' wizard threatened to kill every child at her beloved Hogwarts if she tried anything. However the blood adoption went wrong, even though he has their blood running through his veins his real blood doesn't accept it."

"The name of Deaths daughter was Leyra Egorov and her son was called Harry Eric Egorov who was blood adopted by the Potters and renamed as Harry James Potter."

"No…." the faint whisper was the other thing that filled the deafening silence.

Tbc….

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

A/N: So yea…that is the first chapter….well this has been going around in my head and I have already got some of it planned out and I have already started on the second chapter, which I am writing by hand first so that I can hopefully update quicker. I have decided to do this with the rest of my stories but I can't start them until I get the stick back from my mates' house.

So what did you think?

Good?

Bad?

Ok?

I am a complete nut case? Lol

Anyway reviews and criticism are welcome.

JA.

Leyra Egorov (Kio-Chan)


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

The Son of the God of Death.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters. If I did there would be a lot Of Lovely Slash-goodness! However the plot is mine and so is Lady Leyra Egorov!

Summary: Harry meets a strange woman and learns the real reason that he survived that night 16 years ago. He gets told the truth about who he is and which side is the bad and which is really the good. Harry also find out he has a soul mate. This is AU-ish! Change to Horcruxes. Slight DH spoiler…I think.

Warnings: M/M (male x male) relationship. LV/HP, FW/DM/GW and others. Light bashing. Bad Dumbles! Good Tom!

A/N: Well hello again! A quick update even for me Lol! Well I realised I completely forgot to explain something in the authors notes in the last chapter so I will explain them now!

**(1): Right Hogwarts has a soul given to her by Leyra. Now a soul needs something to help keep it "alive" so Hogwarts uses the life of the students. Now this doesn't hurt the students but helps them bond more with the school. If you are even more confused just say and I will try to explain it better! **

A/N: WOW 3 hours after the post of the first chapter and I already had 8 reviews! Thank you too everyone that has reviewed! And Lady Aqualyne your questions about Harry changing are answered in this chapter and the others will hopefully be answered in chapters to come! Well here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy!

::** Parseltounge:**

"Blah!" – Talking

'_Blah!_' - Thinking

/Dreams/

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

Chapter 2: The Truth!

"No," again the word was whispered into the silence of the cold room. Harry didn't know how to react to the news. He stared at Leyra, the woman who claimed to be his mother but his mother was dead along with his father. He felt anger start to bubble through his body along with confusion, sadness and deep down a little bit of hope. He sat ridged in his chair as his hands clenched and unclenched in his lap. He didn't know what to think, well he did and he thought everything that he just heard was a complete and utter lie! He couldn't help thinking this but all his life he had been hold he was the son of Lily and James Potter and now a woman appears out of the blue and says that she is his real mother. It was just too much for him to get his head around.

Leyra watched silently as the emotions flew through Harrys eyes. She wanted to embrace her son but the accusing thought of her lying and the burning of her eyes told her to stay back. She shook her head as she wasn't lying why would she lie about something like this so everything she said was true. She swivelled around so that here feet were planted on the floor and she leaned forward so her elbows were resting on her knees and her hands clasped in front of her face. She rested her chin on her clasped hands sighing loudly. "Harry look I am not lying! I would never lie about something like this. I am your mother and you are an Egorov and nothing, and I mean **nothing**, will change that."

Harry shook his head as his anger quickly consumed his being. He felt his magic surround him and start too lash out but he didn't care as he had every right to be angry at this woman. "You are wrong! I am the son of Lily and James Potter not of a woman who claims to be the daughter of Death! You should be emitted to St. Mungos psychiatric ward!" by the end of his outburst he was standing and taking in deep breaths. He ran his hands through his unruly hair and over his face whilst muttering about how crazy people keep finding him.

Leyra watched him closely expecting this reaction and she sighed. She needed Harry to calm down long enough for her to explain what really happened all those years ago. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Harry sit down and I will prove everything to you."

Harry just snorted and walked around the chairs and headed to the large doors but stopped when the sound of a lock sliding its way home filled the room. He growled bringing out his wand trying Alohomora and frowned when it didn't work. He spun around and glared at Leyra, "Open the door!" Harry shouted and pointed his wand at her, "Right now!" He growled when she just leaned back in her throne. He had a spell right on the tip of his tongue when he glanced at her hand and noticed a small pure whit orb in her hand.

Leyra smirked and also glanced at the orb, "You know I have never seen an orb that belonged to someone your age so white before. That is a sign of innocence which makes me guess that you are still a virgin yes?" she played with the white ball by rolling it around in her palm and over the back of her hand and never once did it look like it would fall.

Harry ignored the blush settling on his cheeks because if her last comment as curiosity took over his body. He placed his wand back in his pocket and took a few steps forward as if he was being drawn to the beautiful object. He was brought out of his trance by a deep, cold, humourless chuckle filled the room.

"This Harry is a soul orb but it just isn't any old soul orb, it is yours. Now nothing can remove a soul orb except death and as death is actually a being they can play with it as they want. Do you understand what I am talking about?" with an affirmative nod from Harry she once again passed the orb over the back over her hand and stopped playing with it when it reached her palm. She tightened her hands around it and smiled apologetically when she heard Harry gasp.

Harry gasped again when pain tore through his body spreading from his chest to the tips of his fingers and his toes. He was trying to keep his eyes open but wave after wave of pain forced him to shut them and his knees buckle so he fell in a heap to the floor. He shouted out when it felt like something was trying to claw its way out of his chest. Somewhere in his mind he thanked the Dursleys for his high pain tolerance and also the thought of this being worse than the cruciatus curse. Suddenly as fast as it came the pain left his body leaving him week and a trembling mess on the floor. He lifted himself onto his hands and knees and saw black dragon hide boots in front of his face. Fallowing from the boots up long legs and over a large chest his eyes gazed deeply into the piercing grey eyes of Leyra.

Leyra shook her head and bent down pulling Harry off the floor and into her arms in a strong embrace. She ran her hands up and down his back mumbling into his hair, "I am sorry Harry but I couldn't think of any other way that I would get you to listen to me. Harry I need you to hear me out ok?"

Harry nodded still shacking. He noticed how tall Leyra actually was, she was at least 6'1. He let Leyra lead him back to the seat and sat down looking at his hands as they slowed there trembling but didn't stop completely. He looked at the other as she sat into her throne, "I will listen to what you have to say but I don't know if I will be able to fully believe it." He averted his eyes not wanting to look at her. _'Maybe I just don't want to look at the truth.'_

Leyra smiled, "Ok Harry. Well I know that memories can be tampered with but mine haven't. I am going to show you the night you were taken from me." Waving her hand and silently summoning the pensive from one of the shelves in the room. She placed her finger to her head and dragged it away as a small flowing memory fallowed after. She dropped the memory into the pensive and motioned for Harry to have a look.

Harry took a deep breath and let himself get taken back to the past.

XXX Memory/Flashback XXX

Harry found himself in a nursery that was decorated with a wilderness type theme. It was enchanted so that animals walked along the walls and sometimes become real for a short while. He watched as the door opened and Leyra smiled and placed a sleeping almost one year old Harry into his cot.

Leyra smiled down at her sleeping son, stroking the small tuffs of black hair that shone blood red just like her own. She leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and walked back down the stairs to her lover.

Harry followed her silently.

A tall man with dark brown hair and unnatural bright green eyes greeted her with a chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Is he all tucked in?" he grinned nuzzling her neck placing soft kisses every now and then.

"Yes Eric he is all tucked in." Leyra smiled tilting her head slightly to the side to give him more room to ravish her neck when they turned to nips and licks.

Harry hoped they weren't going to go any further and the next words made him sigh in relief.

Leyra sighed happily as she pushed him away gently and giggled at his pout. "I am going to make supper," she gave him one last kiss and headed into the kitchen. Half way through making supper she heard someone knock on the door and she frowned. No one should be here, they weren't expecting anyone. She felt warning bells go off in her head so she quickly turned everything off and headed into the hallway just as Eric opened the door.

Eric glared at the wizard standing on the other side of the door. He stood to his full height of 6'5 and looked down at the old man, "What do you want Albus?" He spat the name as if it was poison on his tongue.

Albus Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes which looked all kind and grandfatherly but if looked at closely you could see the twinkle was off ill intent and pure evil. "Well I am here to have a word with you. It's about the Ministry and some scandal that has been going on and as head Auror I thought that you should be informed." Albus stroked his long white beard.

Harry watched as Eric opened the door further and stepped aside with a loud sigh, letting Albus over the threshold.

Leyra watched the interaction and her scowl deepened when she heard the load of bullshit. She walked towards them but was stopped by Eric who told her to go up and check on Harry. Nodding she headed up the stairs understanding that her lover really meant for her to protect Harry. As soon as she entered the bedroom she heard shouting coming from Eric and the controlled replies from Dumblefuck.

Harry fallowed Leyra up the stairs and also listened to the shouting.

Leyra started to breakdown as tears flowed freely from her eyes, with futile attempts to wipe them away. She knew what was going to happen next and she thought she had prepared herself but the tears just kept flowing. Tonight her lover was once again going to die and she would have to reap his soul. She looked down at her baby and noticed him staring straight back up at her with his too bright to be real green eyes that had a sliver of bright grey around the pupil. "It's ok baby…whatever happens tonight I will love you forever."

Harry felt his heart constrict in his chest when she started to sing to the babe whilst rocking the cot back and forth. He remembered when he was younger he used to hum the tune to the song that she was singing.

Leyra smiled sadly when the baby fell back asleep and a loud Avada Kedavra was heard from down stairs and the thump of a body hitting the floor. She began to sob loudly and held out her hand as a grey orb appeared in her palm. She looked at the orb as it hummed in her hand and she slowly brought it to her lips giving it a quick kiss and whispered goodbye. The orb flew out the window just as the door to the nursery flew open. Leyra turned and growled furiously, "What do you want Albus!" she clenched and unclenched her hands at her side and stood protectively in front of the cot.

"I am here for young Harry my dear. He is to play a bit part in the future and I can't have people like you interfering with my plans. Now step aside, I don't want to have to hurt you too." Albus spoke in a calm voice and raised his wand pointing it at Leyra but she didn't move. Glairing heatedly at her he mumbled a spell that sent Leyra out of the nursery widow giving Albus time to grab Harry and apparate.

Harry ran to the window and looked out as Leyra quickly jumped of the ground and back through the window.

Leyra ran to the crib and saw it was empty. A scream of despair clawed up her chest and out of her mouth. She saw red. Waterfalls of tears flowed down her face. Her son was gone. She grabbed her head in pain and fell to the floor as her knees buckled and a black mist surrounded her being. Magic lashed out breaking things or setting them on fire. Another scream tore her throat but this one was deep and not human at all. Her eyes changed to the darkest black and her pupil became a blood red slit and her hair became smooth and white. The sound of tearing skin sounded through the room as two large black wings ripped from her back with blood splattering on the walls and floor.

A deep evil chuckle escaped perfect lips, "Albus Dumbledore you have just messed with the wrong people." The voice was a deep angelic voice, so different form the melody it used to be.

XXX Memory/Flashback End XXX

Harry brought his head out of the pensive gasping for breath. Normally emotions weren't felt during a memory, however Harry had felt everything. He looked over at Leyra's pain stricken face and he quickly leaped over the table and embraced the older woman. He knew the memory wasn't faked; it just couldn't have been with that scream of pure anguish. He sat in Leyra's lap holding onto her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder.

The older woman wrapped her arms around him bringing him impossibly closer. She finally had her son back. Finally she could show Harry the love he should have got when he was younger. "Harry we still have a lot to talk about." She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the crown of his head and waited until the sobs stopped.

When he eventually stopped crying he nodded against her shoulder and curled into her lap not wanting to let her go. He snuggled against her humming happily as he felt her magic embrace him. There was no doubt in him now that this woman wasn't his mother and it may seem quick but he didn't care. He was suddenly struck with dilemma of not knowing what to call her now, on one hand he could call her mum and feel awkward or he could call her Leyra and not feel awkward. He worried on his bottom lip debating on what to call her now.

A chuckle escaped Leyra as she listened to Harry's debate and ran her hands through his hair. "Mum or mother fine Harry. I never got to hear you say it because your first word was dada," she said while pulling him closer and played with her hair. She frowned knowing that she should look different but because of being blood adopted she didn't know how much he would change. The Egorov genes would be more dominant but that didn't mean that the changes would be too drastic.

"Ok mum," Harry replied feeling something swell in his chest and the word rolled of him tongue easily. He played with a bit of his mother's top thinking over the memory he had just witnessed and his brows furrowed when he remembered the last bit when his mother changed and said 'people' instead of 'person'. "Mum…what happened when you started to change after I was taken?" his voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence and felt his mother tense beneath him.

"Well you see son I have what humans call Multiple Personality Disorder or most commonly known as MPD. However I have two souls in one orb. Now the thing with me or my kind having a soul orb is because we need something to help us sustain a body as we have no heart, just like vampires needing blood to sustain their sanity and humanity. But because you were born to a wizard you also have a heart."

"Now even though we have a soul our kind still can't be killed as the soul is different to the humans. Our souls can't be reaped because they are physically attached to the body and doesn't appear to be there. I don't know why I have two souls in one orb but whenever my emotions are high, especially my anger, the second soul takes over."

Harry just nodded and noticed that his mother did in fact have no heartbeat. "So why did Dumbleduck take me away from you? I just don't understand." Harry's voice was small and slightly uncertain.

His mother scowled and unconsciously tightened her hold on Harry, "Bumblebee knew your father, Eric, had a very powerful son. However he did not know that you were also the son of death and thought you would be the best to complete his plan. Dumbledore wanted you to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, so that he could take over the magical world and run it to the ground."

Leyra lit up another cigarette before continuing;

"Although everyone sees Tom as an evil wizard he is actually fighting for a better world. Dumbledore wants to get rid of everyone who is stronger than him and then get rid of magical creatures and all those who are muggle born. Tom is trying to ease magical creatures and the muggle born into wizarding society."

Harry shot up in her lap and looked at her perplexed, "But Tom is the one who has killed hundreds of muggles and muggle born!"

"No Harry Dumbledore starts all the raids and Tom sends his Death Eaters to fend them off. Yes muggles may have been killed by Death Eaters in the cross fire but they try to stop Dumbledore."

At this Harry scowled, "If that's true then why did Tom try to kill me that night after killing the Potters?" Harry felt weird after calling the people who he thought were his parents for 17 years by their last name. However the question kept repeating in his mind demanding an answer.

Leyra pulled Harry tighter into chest, "Dumbledore had a fake prophesy made by Trelawney and let Severus Snape here it. Severus acts as a spy for Dumbledore but his alliance is with Tom. Severus told Tom about said prophesy and Tom didn't like the thought of Dumbledore making a tool out of a mere child. And if the child really had the power to kill him he couldn't let them survive and let Dumbledore take over."

"So on Halloween Tom killed the Potters and made his way to kill you. Tom knew it wasn't right but it was too late and had already said the spell. Now because you can't die the curse bounced back at him. Now I know every soul that has come to me or my kin and Tom wasn't one of them. Somehow Tom also survived the killing curse and floated around possessing people to survive."

"Dumbledore too you shortly and he himself was surprised that you actually lived. So he took you too the Dursleys. I know everything that happened in that house and so does Dumbledore. Dumbledore thought that if the Dursleys beat you enough you would thirst for his attention and become easy to meld into a tool."

Before Leyra could carry on Harry bolted to him feet glairing heated at his mother, "You _knew _what they did to me? How could you know if you never saw me?" Harry's hands were clenched at his sides so tightly that his knuckles turned white. If his mother had seen him then why didn't she help him? Why didn't she take him and raise him like it should've been? Harry felt his eyes burn as a betrayed feeling chilled his body to the very core.

"I couldn't! Dumbledore realised I was alive and threatened to kill every child in Hogwarts if I ever took you away! Oh Harry I would've gladly taken you from those pathetic muggles. I am really sorry, I really am!" Leyra grabbed his wrists gently and rubbed her thumb over the veins.

Harry calmed slightly at the action and crawled back into her lap. "I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this." Harry sighed snuggling into his mother and closed his eyes feeling his energy leaving his body and got himself ready to fall asleep. Wait…sleep…dreams…nightmares! Harry snapped his eyes open and looked up at him mother, "Do you know why Tom makes me have nightmares?"

Leyra frowned and shook her head, "Nope I don't. Maybe you can ask him yourself." She chuckled when Harry tensed and held onto her tighter. She heard Harry's breath deepen and even out signalling that he had fallen asleep. Leyra leaned down and kissed the crown of Harrys head, "Sleep tight son."

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

Harry groaned when he was woken from his nap. He wanted to sleep longer but the insistent tapping on his nose was keeping him awake and began to annoy him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the offending person who dared to wake him from one or his rare dreamless sleep. He looked straight into the grey eyes of his mother and smiled at her. Harry stretched against her and sighed happily when a few joints popped.

"Harry….i was wondering if you wanted to know what you really look like. However because of the blood adoption I don't know how drastically the changes will be." Leyra spoke softly running her hands through his hair that she knew should look like her own.

Harry nodded and stood in front of his mother taking a deep breath.

Leyra smiled and waved her hand slightly and silently discarded the glamour. Leyra's brows furrowed and a deep frown appeared on her beautiful features. She concentrated on Harry's magic core and found that it was bound. "Harry it seems that Dumblewhore has bound your magic core so I need you to concentrate on your magic and try unbinding your magic. If you can't I will have to do it for you and it will be painful." She growled thinking about what that manipulative old goat did to HER son….oh Bumblefuck is going to pay.

Harry also growled also thinking about the old coot. He calmed himself long enough to concentrate on his magic. When he reached his core he embraced it carefully and started working on the binds. It took a while but he got all the binds off and warmth spread through his entire body making him fell light headed.

The room itself was bathed in warmth as Harry's magic filled the room. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his mother…well tried to. He looked around the room and noticed everything was heavily distorted, "Um, I can't see anything….."

Beautiful laughter filled the room, "Harry dear, take off your glasses!"

Harry did as told and everything came into focus. Wow he really did have bad eye sight, he looked to his mother and smiled brightly, "So how do I look?"

Leyra summoned a full length mirror for Harry to look at himself. "You look beautiful sweetie."

Harry looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. He was beautiful with hid now shoulder length black hair that shimmered blood read so much like his mothers and it was just as unruly as before. His green eyes were unreal with a grey sliver around the pupil. He was taller but only by two inches, so now he stood at 5'9 and the curves in his hips were more pronounced. His face looked a lot like Leyra's with the features and was definitely more feminine. "Wow," was all that he could mutter.

Once again Leyra laughed.

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

In an unplottable manor a tall man with short, deep brown hair and blazing crimson eyes gasped as warmth spread through his every fibre and clutched a hand to his chest. It wasn't painful but there was something akin to tugging in his chest. As soon as it came it went but what was left was an empty space longing to be filled. He ran his hand through his hair, his breathing coming out in slight pants. He made a mental note to ask Lucius Malfoy about it later.

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun =]. Well there you go. The second chapter of son of death!

Once again I thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I can't thank you enough and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I am hoping to start chapter 3 soon! But please don't hold your breath as I am having my exams this month and next but I am making an unbreakable vow too you all that I will start the first draft of chapter three as soon as I have time.

Thank you for reading!

Leyra Egorov.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Player

The Son of Death.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters. If I did there would be a lot Of Lovely Slash-goodness! However the plot is mine and so is Lady Leyra Egorov!

Summary: Harry meets a strange woman and learns the real reason that he survived that night 16 years ago. He gets told the truth about who he is and which side is the bad and which is really the good. Harry also find out he has a soul mate. This is AU-ish! Change to Horcruxes. Slight DH spoiler…I think.

Warnings: M/M (male x male) relationship. LV/HP, FW/DM/GW and others. Light bashing. Bad Dumbles! Good Tom! Oh and probably MPREG.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took a while but I have exams and shit so, yeah. Thank you too all those who have reviewed and I will be going over the first two chapters getting rid of any mistakes that I have made. I have also arranged for one of my friends to beta for me but I don't know how long she will take because she gets distracted easily. Look at me ranting Lol. Right ok about this chapter…um…this is kind of a filler so….yeah.

**THIS IS VERY IMPOTANT READ THIS: Ok a very lovely reviewer has pointed out a contradiction in this story that I forgot to explain. Now Leyra told Harry that his soul orb was white which signified that he was still a virgin yet he was raped. Now this is because he had lost his virginity physically and not spiritually and that is why he is still classed as a virgin. The only way to lose your virginity spiritually is if you have fallen in love whole heartily and give yourself to that person or if you have found your soul mate. **

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATHER SHORT!**

::** Parseltounge:**

"Blah!" – Talking

'_Blah!_' - Thinking

/Dreams/

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

Chapter 3: The Other Player

The next morning was warm; as the sun smiled down on Britain. Birds chirped happily with their morning songs and danced against the blue of the sky with the wind under their wings. Other animals also woke happily too the bright morning. People bustled about going to their jobs or stayed home to look after their children. All with smiles planted upon their faces.

Except one man, this man found the morning to be a migraine inducing nuisance. Normally the man was a morning person but as of late he was spending more and more time up during the night planning his next move in this war. The man rubbed his crimson eyes and ignored the innocent paper work sitting on his desk untouched. The man stood around 6'3 and was built nicely. He had short, deep brown hair and his jaw was strong and his high cheek bones were covered in ivory skin. His nose was straight and fit his face perfectly.

The man was Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord to his followers. He was the most feared man in Britain and Europe and he, himself was not afraid of anything. So then why was he afraid now? He was afraid of that empty space that resided in his chest. Something was going to change because of the nothing in his chest and he didn't like it, he feared it. He cast a quick tempus charm and noticed that it was almost time for one his most trusted friends to arrive, Lucius Malfoy.

The Dark Lord sighed clapping his hands and turned slightly when he heard the faint 'pop', "Please have tea ready for when Lucius arrives," he said to the small House Elf who quickly bowed and gave a quick 'Yes Milord' and disappeared with a 'crack'. He was nervous and he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what was happening and he wanted to know now!

The Dark Lord ran his hands over his face with a groan and stored the papers away for later. The most important thing on his mid right now was what was happening and it was irritating him, damn it! With a frustrated sigh he stood from his desk and paced the length of the room.

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

Lucius Malfoy is a proud man. He always held his head high for him beliefs and didn't let anyone, bar his lover and Lord, push him around. He is the proud father of Draco Malfoy and always will be there for his son. Everyone still thinks that he is the proud husband of one Narcissa Black; however they divorced when Draco was three so that Lucius could marry his lover, Severus Snape.

Sighing he walked down the halls of his Lords manor heading towards the study. For a moment he stopped and thought about how all this turned out. How everyone saw Tom, yes his Lord was also his friend, as the bad guy. Everyone thought he tortured the Death Eaters and killed muggles and muggle born when; in fact, he only tortured the Death Eaters when they did something majorly wrong.

Resuming his walk he knocked on the large doors of Tom's study and entered when he was told. Lucius raised an eyebrow when he saw his Lord pacing and waited until spoken too first. The blond aristocrat was nervous; he had never seen his Lord like this before. He studied him closely and saw the tense shoulders and his handsome face set in deep thought and worry.

Schooling his features Tom moved over to the desk and took a seat, "Welcome Lucius, please have a seat." Motioning to the chair on the other side of the desk as the House Elf brought the tea.

The blond took a seat and crossed his legs and placed clasped hands on his lap.

The Dark Lord leaned forward so that his elbows were on the table and his chin on him palms. "I have called you here today as a friend. I need your help, Lucius, something is troubling me greatly."

A look of shock and worry flashed in Lucius' stormy eyes. For many years Tom has been his friend but never in all the years had he outwardly said anything about it. "What is it My Lord?" Lucius asked.

Tom poured them both a cup of tea and took a sip, "Last night, when I was working, something occurred that has me greatly troubled. I don't exactly know what happened as it passed quickly but I remember feeling a pull. The pull came from my chest as if hands were caressing my heart and trying to coax me into fallowing the pull. And as soon as it stopped I was left with the feeling of an empty space in my chest. " The Dark, and very worried, Lord took another sip from his tea.

Lucius' brows furrowed. He thought back to what books he might have seen the symptoms in. When he came up short he thought back to people who had met their lovers. Tapping his finger against his lips the blond was suddenly assaulted by an image of his lover and **mate!** That's it! He sat up straight with a noise of triumph, smacking his left fist against his right palm. He looked to Tom with twinkling, stormy, eyes. "My Lord I think it may be that your mate has come into their inheritance. I am sure the Malfoy library has some books on this and their symptoms. I will have to double check though…."

Tom nodded and smiled slightly at one of his most loyal and trusted followers, "Thank you Lucius but what made you think it was a mate? I am sure that the symptoms are more…physical."

Lucius nodded, "That is true My Lord. However I was leaning towards another kind of mate. Not everyone knows the extent of some mating rituals and there is one that I went through. It was a ritual for a soul mate."

"_Do you think there is someone out there for someone as dark as me?" a young voice asked. _

_A soft chuckle filled the air, "Of course Tom, there is someone out there for everyone! If it is meant to be, Tom, no one can stop it. Everyone in this world has a soul mate. " The voice was soft and gentle, the tone light, the tone of a female. _

_A sigh escaped a young Tom Riddle, "But what if I am not what they expect and hate me for the darkness within?" _

"_Now look here Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have to stop these insecurities! You said yourself that there is no Dark or Light, only power! I know there is someone out there for you Tom or do you not believe in me?"_

Tom blinked a couple of times as he came out of the memory. He remembered the young woman from all those years ago. How she found him one summers day in a playground near the orphanage he had to live in. She had found him sitting there that day with bruises littering his flesh. It was the summer of his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered how she took care of him and healed him and he remembered how he told her everything about the damn orphanage without even knowing her name, yet somehow she knew his. He grew up with her with her help and tutelage. She was his rock, his strength until he found his own and she was there when he found out who he truly was. She told him great stories of events that she only knew as the story died with everyone else who knew it. He saw her as his guardian angel – his thoughts were cut off by Lucius' voice;

"My Lord…?"

"Thank you Lucius for your help. Would I be able to look at these books if you have them?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, My Lord, of course."

Tom nodded his thanks, "You may leave. I am sure Severus is quite lonely." He smirked at the faintest of blushes that now dusted Lucius' cheeks.

Lucius smiled slightly and stood, giving a low bow, and bid Tom farewell before leaving for the floo room.

Tom sat back in his chair and went back into his thoughts about the young woman, his guardian angel. There were times when she wasn't there and, every time, Tom thought she had finally abandoned him but every time she came back. Every time she would hold him close, almost motherly, and whisper into his ear that he wasn't alone. She taught him things about the soul that no mortal knew. She helped him through Hogwarts. The last time that he ever spoke to her was shortly after he had created his first Horcrux.

X Flash Back X

_A seventeen year old Tom Riddle sat silently on a rock in the Forbidden Forest waiting for his friend to show. He was going to tell them how he abused his magic and broke his soul. The one thing he vowed not to do. _

"_I can NOT believe YOU! You VOWED not to meddle with that sort of magic! You PROMISED me! I know you are curious about the soul Tom but for fuck sake use that intelligence of yours!" an angry feminine voice rang loud and clear in the clearing he sat in. The owner of the voice then appeared soon after. The woman stood tall and ridged with her face contorted into anger and her eyes were ablaze. _

_Tom lowered his eyes, brows furrowing, "I am sorry, I really am…" he looked back up into her eyes, "but it…it was just so…tempting…I do plan to merge back with the soul piece soon I swear…i…just wanted to know!" _

"_Well? How does it feel to have a piece of you ripped out huh? Have you been satisfied? DAMN IT TOM!" The young woman shouted clenching her fists at her sides. _

_The young Dark Lord sighed sadly. He knew this was the reaction he was going to get but it still hurt to see the betrayed and angry look directed at him. "I don't know what to say…except that I am sorry."_

"_Sorry won't bring a dead girl back Tom. Until you merge back with your soul I am going to stay away…I am NOT going to pick up the pieces this time Tom. Until you have sorted this out I do not want to get an owl or anything. However I hope in the near future, once you have pieced yourself together, to get an invitation to see you again. I am sorry it turned out like this Tom." The young woman turned away from a shocked looking Tom and started to walk away._

"_I'm sorry." Once again Tom whispered however this time only the forest around him heard his soft spoken words as the woman had already disappeared. _

X End Flashback X

The piece of his soul, from all those years ago, he had got back after young Mr Potter had destroyed the diary in his second year. The only reason why it hadn't destroyed his soul was because the diary was only a vessel, which after being destroyed let the soul free and it reconnected with his own.

Also after his resurrection, three years ago, he had lost his sanity, from having his soul split for so long, and he did some unforgivable things. The rest of his Horcruxes were found and he merged with them once again which resulted in him gaining back his sanity and his body. However because so many of the Horcruxes were made many years ago they gave him a younger appearance.

Tom sat for a while thinking about sending an owl after so many years. Weighing the pros and cons, of sending the owl, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He penned a quick letter inviting her, and anyone who may be in her life at the moment, to dinner that Friday. Smiling sadly he went to get his Eurasian eagle owl, Merihim, and attached the letter, telling the owl where to go, he gave the owl a treat before sending him off. Once the owl was out of sight, Tom gave a loud sigh before heading back inside to do the innocent paper work waiting for his attention.

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

Leyra sat in the large library, full of shelves that were over flowing with books, which would have even Rowena Ravenclaw frothing at the mouth with excitement. A warm fire cracked happily in the hearth, bathing the room with light. Leyra didn't notice any of this though; she was so absorbed in a fairy tale that a troll in a tutu could come through and start doing ballet and she probably wouldn't notice. Flipping a page she didn't notice a large black owl swoop into the room, through the open window, and perch itself on the table in front of her. She gave a startled cry when the owl gave a high screech and hold out it leg.

Leyra studied the bird. It was a black Eurasian eagle owl with large orange glowing eyes** (1)**. Leaning forward she stroked the birds plumage. She summoned some owl treated and relieved it of his burden. She watched the owl take off, after it had the treats, not waiting for a reply. She studied the letter and felt her heart stop when she saw the writing; writing she hadn't seen in so many years. With shaking hands, blood pounding in her ears, she opened the letter to see the same neat script.

_Dear Leyra, _

_Many years ago we parted on bad terms. All those years ago you stood in front of a stupid boy and said to him when he pieced himself together he was to write you an invitation, well here it is. I invite you, and anyone that is in your life, to a diner this Friday at Riddle Manor. _

_I would love to see you again and reacquaint with one and other. I have missed you over the years and I hope, with all my soul that you will accept. _

_The owl, Merihim, did not wait for a reply as I wanted to make myself wait with baited breath for Friday. This is part of a self-punishment that I have set myself for being stupid. I hope that you can forgive this stupid boy. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

A smile stretched across Leyra's face, threatening to split it in two. She quickly left the library and up to her sons new quarters. She clutched the letter to her chest as she knocked on the door before entering.

"Mum? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Leyra looked confusedly at Harry and raised a hand to her cheek and, sure enough, her fingers came back wet and glistening with tears. Looking back at Harry, who was now in front of her worriedly, she smiled, "Oh Harry, I just got a letter from an old friend of mine. We had a bit of a falling out and I told him not to contact me until he was ready and he did! He has invited us to dinner this Friday! So tomorrow we need to go shopping to get you proper robes." Leyra had sent a house elf to 12 Grimmauld Place, where Harry was staying at the time, to get his stuff and she had noticed the lack of descent clothing.

Harry smiled and hugged his mother tightly, "Ok mum."

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair affectionately. She was finally going to see Tom again. She couldn't wait! She was just so happy! She smirked slightly, _'As soon as I see him he is getting a slap.' _She also couldn't wait to see the look on her sons face when he realised he was having dinner with The Dark Lord.

LV/HP LV/HP LV/HP

**The picture I saw of the owl did have orange eyes. I swear! It was sooo cool!**

Oh! Tom and Leyra have a history! Le Gasp! I didn't even see that one coming! And I am writing it! Ha!

Well I am not too pleased with this chapter but what can I say? I know its short but that's only what I came up with. Also the book I was writing this story has finished so I need to get a new book! _;; I also don't know when the next one will be up but I will try my hardest to get it up soon.

Thanks for reading and your reviews!

Leyra Egorov.


End file.
